If They Were Friends
by mleleamur
Summary: Am I the only one who wishes Ciel and Alois could have been allies instead of enemies? In my version, they are, and it's awesome. A bit ooc, because I like humor, maybe yaoi later in the story.  I'll warn you!  Rated M because I'm the one writing it.
1. Chapter 1  Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji. If I did, Alois would be alive, and there would be MUCH more fanservice xD**

**The things that are bolded in the A/N are important to the story! READ EM PLEASE!**

A/N: This is NOT my first fanfiction. I actually just deleted all of my old ones because I reaaaally didn't like them(:

Summery Extendedddd (**Kind of important, you should read this)**: So, I've currently seen up to episode 10 of Kuroshitsuji II (that's all that's been subbed currently) and, I'm really disappointed in the way Alois just kind of died. And Ciel tried to kill him. Am I the only one who wanted them to turn into best friends? Maybe I am. But just in case, I thought I would re-arrange it so that they turn into BESTIES. **As in, in MY STORY, Ciel was not forced into believing Alois killed his rents. He was simply jealous that the queen had a "spider" along with her dog.**

**And I refuse to murder my lovely Alois.**

And, so you know, every character is probably going to have MAJOR OOC moments. Because I kind of fail at keeping them in character. In fact, **It's gonna be a teeny bit yaoi**. Only a little bit for now. Like, **HINTS** of yaoi. Probably Alois/Ciel, to be exact. If I get bored and decide to make it worse, I'll warn you xD

SORRY ABOUT THAT, ONTO THE STORY.

* * *

Small Introduction.

Ciel Phantomhive sat quietly in his office, positioned in his usual chair. He was wondering why he had gotten himself into this strange friendship.

This friendship is with Alois Trancy. Months ago, he had been invited to a ball at the Trancy household. Upon a face to face meeting with the deranged teen, Ciel first thought of fighting him. You know, eliminating his competition. However, he calmed himself. After consideration he decided that the four of them could be a marvelous team. Alois, Claude, Sebastian, and himself. After much convincing of Ciel and far too many remarks from Alois, everyone involved agreed to a friendship. A friendship Ciel thought was going to be harmless.

Little did Ciel know that he would soon become best friends with an immature whack job.

Alois was constantly making smut filled remarks, dancing about, licking others, and doing other childish things. Lizzy was bad enough, he didn't really want another little girl to deal with. In truth, Alois Trancy was actually worse than Lizzy. All he wanted to do was play, when all that needed to be done was work. And for some reason Ciel never won an argument between Alois. He could always win against Lizzy. But with Alois, well…that boy never took "no" for an answer, no matter how stupid the matter was.

Yes, it was easy to say that Ciel felt some regret in making the decision to befriend Alois.

_But, _Ciel thought to himself, _somehow I kind of like having that stupid twat for a best friend..._

On the streets of London, however, a carriage was on its way to the Phantomhive mansion.

Inside the carriage sat a smirking Alois Trancy, along with his very boring butler named Claude. Alois was quite excited. He was going to see his best friend ever, Ciel! Visits with Ciel were always fun, probably because Alois didn't have any other friends like Ciel to play with.

The only thing he didn't look forward to was the way Ciel almost never wanted to do what Alois did. Sure, Alois could always easily push him into it. But, it bothered him that his bestie barely acted like a bestie should act.

Way back when they had become friends, Alois had known from the start that they were thinking differently. Who knew Ciel's idea of "friends" was actually a normal idea, whilst Alois' idea of "friends" included molestation and acting silly together.

Yes, at that point in time Alois had no idea that he about to befriend a stuck up business man.

Despite this, Alois had still made the very best of this friendship. Well, he had tried. But no matter his efforts, Ciel had always been obnoxiously shy and stubborn towards Alois. As a matter of fact, it had to begun to annoy him. How in the world is Alois meant to put up his best friend if that very person is being so irritating? The answer to that question is "with much difficulty".

However, as he sat in that carriage, Alois thought to himself,

_But...I still somehow like having that stubborn prick for a best friend…_

Alois was forced to finish his thoughts there, for they had arrived at their destination. The teen flung himself out of the carriage and sprung to the door. He then began loudly knocking on the wood, his wrist moving faster than his messed up little heart.

* * *

did chu LIKE IT? I hope so. I really do.

More chapters to come(:

LONGER CHAPTERS, to be exact. I just decided to type the first bit up at like 3:00 AM.

It will actually be funny and enjoyable in the next chapter, when the action starts.

(reviews make me write faster, haha.) 3


	2. Chapter 2: Something to do

**Quick A/N**: Hiiiii guys c: So, I'm supposed to be reading a "classic" book called My Antonia, but that got boring so I'm going to write another chapter. At this point in time you will begin to realize that I kind of have a weird writing style. At least, that's what everyone tells me. Sorry if its annoying, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive's extremely handsome butler Sebastian was helping the gardener Finny learn the proper use of a hedge trimmer when he heard a surprisingly loud and fast paced knocking on the front door. He knew exactly who it was, and began to walk to the door with a heavy sigh.

Upon entering the front room, Sebastian saw his young master slowly trudging down the large stairway. He looked as though he was worn out. Sebastian let out a small chuckle before opening the door for the excited young man.

"Greetings, Sir Trancy" Spoke the Butler.

"Hello, Sebastian!" Came the happy reply.

Ciel braced himself for impact.

Alois Trancy leaped into the room, while the stoic butler behind him stayed at the door. The blonde eagerly headed straight for Ciel. He embraced his friend tightly, which Ciel, of course, wasn't fond of. The young master hated being touched, and therefore did not return the hug. Alois, however, loved hugs and took his sweet time releasing his friend.

"Hello, Alois" Ciel said after he was let go. "How are you today?" Alois grinned at the friendly greeting and replied quickly, "Hello Ciel. To be honest, I'm quite bored. My servants are kind of boring, you know?" Claude, standing just inside the room now, frowned at this statement, but quickly regained his stone-like composure. Sebastian began leading him to the kitchen, to do god only knows what.

"So, maybe we should find something really fun to do?" Alois said, looking down at Ciel. The blue haired boy nodded in agreement. Alois began to walk around Ciel, thinking of ideas.

"Do you wanna…Play cards?"

"Not really."

"Do you wanna harass Finnian?"

"No."

"Do you wanna make cupcakes?"

"No, that's stupid."

"Do you wanna go to Lizzy's house and play dress up?"

"What the hell, Alois? You're like 16. And I'm 14. Why would we do that?"

"So…no, then?"

"Yes, no."

"Yes?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Think of something else, Alois!"

Alois stood for a moment, thinking, and then giggled loudly.

"You wanna fuck me?"

This time, Ciel answered by rolling his eyes, but said nothing.

Alois took this as a yes.

"Oh, Ciel!" Alois said, leaping into his friend's very shocked arms, "I had no idea you felt this way!" Ciel fell over, probably from having someone half a foot taller than him jump into his arms. Trying to get up, but failing, Ciel replied "What the hell are talking about Alois? I can't move, get off of me."

Alois looked up at his friend, his arms still latched around his neck.

"No." A surprised expression was placed delicately on his pale face. "Ciel, you're not very good at this. It's not at all romantic to tell your lover to get off of them." Ciel looked surprised, mortified, and excited all at the same time. "WHAT? Since when did you become my lover?" Alois blinked, "Didn't you just agree to fucking me? Fucking means having sex, Ciel. I know you're kind of sheltered but seriously, most boys our age know that." Ciel stared at his friend, still very confused.

Alois adjusted himself, wiggling around on top of Ciel. "You're not very comfortable, Ciel…too boney." Then he giggled "That would have been really funny if you had an erection. Get one, and then I'll make the joke. Hurry before I forget! Hurry!" He said, jumping up and down on Ciel's lap, whose face was alarmingly red by now. "Alois. Shut up. I never agreed to that, you idiot."

"Yes, you did! I was all 'You wanna fuck me?' And you didn't say anything, and usually that means yes."

"No it doesn't! And, I rolled my eyes! That means no!"

"Does it?" Alois said, curling into Ciel's chest, almost purring. Ciel rolled his eyes once more and with a little grunt, he detached Alois from him and shoved him away. He then stood up and dusted himself off, even though there was no dust on him. Alois stayed sitting on the floor.

"Alois, why on earth would I even consider agreeing to that?" Alois pouted at the question. "Well, gosh, Ciel that kind of hurt my feelings." His pout transformed into a full out frown, and he stood up quietly. "I didn't realize I was so unappealing…" Crossing his arms, he dramatically wiped his eyes of non-existent tears, his head hanging low. As he had learned from the many times Ciel had accidentally brought Lizzy to tears, his best friend gained quick sympathy for anyone who cried because of him.

"Oh…Did I really offend you that much, Alois?" Alois nodded silently and turned around, facing the door.

Ciel sighed. He knew there was only one way to repair Alois' ego.

"Alois…" He said, slowly walking towards his friend. "You're not unappealing…You've got such nice hair, and big eyes, and…and those really….small shorts…" Ciel mumbled out. He had no idea this would be so difficult. "Really?" Alois said, still facing the door. "Y…Yeah." Ciel said, swallowing as he lifted his arms. He slowly began to embrace his friend, his eyes tightly shut. A dark smirk played across the other's face.

"CIEL!" Alois said, ripping away from his best friend. "I am surprised at you!" He yelled, hands placed girlishly on his hips.

Ciel stared at him, stunned.

"Are you trying to butt fuck me, Ciel? What ON EARTH makes you think that I would even consider agreeing to that?" Alois stood there, tapping his foot and holding in a smile.

"I was just…I…but you…" Ciel stuttered words out, trying to make sense out of Alois' shenanigans.

Alois couldn't take it anymore. He exploded with laughter, holding his side for a moment. He then ran past a still confused Ciel and proceeded to sprint up the stairway, still laughing. In fact, he laughed all the way into Ciel's unusually big office.

Ciel Phantomhive had finally figured out what was happening. Alois was attempting to play one of his messed up games with him. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned around and began walking towards the stairs. He was still hearing Alois' laughter.

Ciel's head began to ache. He wasn't sure if this was from the thought of climbing all the way back up the stairs, or from the thought of butt fucking Alois Trancy.

* * *

:3 SO? How was it? Too random? Too short? I wanna know.

Sorry about the random almost yaoi xD I couldn't help it, they're too cute.

Also, sorry about not using they're actual ages.

I just couldn't imagine writing pre-pubescent boys acting the way I wanted them too, so I bumped up the age a little bit.

I PROMISE to write longer chapters more, but I really have to get back to my homework nowwww. have a good labor day!


End file.
